Run Away
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Hiccup was tired of being treated like dirt under their feet. So what happens when Hiccup runs away? Well, he finds out survival isn't as easy as it looks. Will anybody come and save him in time? Or will Hiccup die put in the wilderness? Read to find out.


**Hey guys! I have so many ideas for so many stories! None of my other stories are finished, just clearing that up. I own nothing. P.S. Hiccup is 13 in this story, and he already has Toothless. I know, I know, confusing. And he still has his leg. Just sayin.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Run Away**

I was tired. I was fed up. I was hurt. I was tired of people treating me like dirt under their feet. I was fed up with how the other Viking teens made fun of me for being different. The people of Berk had hurt me deeply. Like a cut so deep, it doesn't even heal. The cut they made in me was deep. Very, very deep.

And don't even get me started on my father. Ever since my mom died three years ago, my dad never even looks at me, talks to me anymore. He looks at me like I'm a mistake, like I'm a disappointment. Like me being his son is a punishment for something he had done in the past. That's a new one. I'm his punishment.

I made a deal with myself: If things don't get better, than I would leave. Not the island, I couldn't ever get off and they would find me. No, I would hide somewhere on the island. The island is so vast that there are still parts that haven't been discovered yet. They would never find me. Never.

I mean, they still hadn't found out that I have a pet dragon. Toothless is hidden somewhere in a cove, in the undiscovered parts of the island. It would be perfect. Leave in the middle night, or go to Toothless in the afternoon and never come back. Either way works for me.

I walked out of the house. It was a freezing cold morning. I could tell that winter was coming. People where walking around, pushing barrels of fruits and vegetables along the road. Fall was starting and people where already harvesting goods. The animals where being butchered, the yaks where being milked, the chicken's eggs where being collected, and the sheep's wool was being cut off. Everybody was getting ready for winter.

I ran into Gobber's blacksmith shop, eager to get out of the cold and into the warmth of the shop.

"Nice to see you here," said Gobber as I walked in.

"Where else would I be?" I asked, tying on my apron, getting ready to work.

"Well, I haven't seen you in the past couple of days," Gobber says as he looks at me suspiciously.

"Oh, right. Dad's fault. He, um, well. Kept me inside." I half lied. I wasn't lying completely. Dad had kept me inside. It was Dad's fault. But, a few days ago was my most recent screw up. Ok, so I almost burned down the entire village. Big deal. That doesn't mean you have to lock me into my room for three days until I 'learn my lesson.'

Gobber grunted and stared at me suspiciously. I didn't like it how he looked at me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Anyways," I say, trying to change the subject. " everybody's getting ready for winter. Do you need me to make another wheel barrel?"

"No, don't worry. I took care of it." He still wouldn't stop staring at me.

Gobber was about to ask me something, when a huge Viking came into the shop. Wait, I new that Viking. Dad.

I squealed at the sight of him, and before he could catch a glimpse of me, I bolted to the back of the shop and ran into the little sectioned off area that Gobber gave me for my ninth birthday present. I pulled the curtain closed and waited until he was gone.

I heard my father speak. "Hello Gobber. How's it coming?"

"Great. Great actually. Just great." Gobber was the worst lier ever.

"Good, good. Have you see Hiccup? He's suppose to be inside the house."

I swore silently. I forgot my punishment wasn't over. I still had another two days of it. I poked my head out of the curtains. My father's back was to me, but Gobber could see me. I mouthed the word no, and then put a finger to my lips. Please, I mouthed.

Gobber sighed. "No, Stoick, I haven't seen Hiccup. I'm pretty sure he's out there somewhere."

"Odin, that boy can't even follow the simplest orders. I tell him to stay in his room, he runs off somewhere. What am I going to do with him, Gobber? Where should I put him?"

"Stoick, he's not a dog. You make it act like the only solution is to lock him up in a cage."

_He already did that, and look at how it turned out._ I thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, tell him that I'm looking for him if you see him." Then I heard footsteps, and my father was gone.

I walked out of my hiding spot.

"You're father is looking for you," Gobber says to me sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't know."

I went back to work on the bow and arrow I was making.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was 7 when I finally came home. I knew my dad was going t be angry with me, so why rush?

As I opened the door, I heard the familiar pop and crinkle of the fire.

When my father heard me open the door, he jumped up and walked over to me.

"Where have you been?" He asked me, his voice rising in volume.

"Uh, I was just-"

"Your punishment is still going on. Three more extra days are added to it."

"Dad! Come on! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to get out!"

"Hiccup," he said in a warning tone.

"Dad! I'm sorry! Ok? I needed to go outside. At least I didn't destroy anything this time!"

My father glared at me, but I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Go to your room," he said sternly.

"Dad!"

"Hiccup! GO!"

"You never listen to me!"

"HICCUP! YOU NEVER LISTEN! DO AS YOUR TOLD! GO!" My father boomed at me.

"No," I said quietly.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I said no. I'm tired of you just shoving me up in my room so you don't have to deal with me anymore. Why don't-"

I was cut off mid sentence, because my father slapped me in the face. Hard. You see, Dad's version of gentle, is my version of hard. So when he purposely hit me hard, it felt like I was just slapped in the face with a boulder, and then stung by a hive of angry bees.

I crumpled to the floor, cradling my right cheek. It was stinging from the slap. It hurt horrible. My vision blurred, as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hiccup..." My father whispered to me. I looked up to my father through my tears. I could see that my father was just realizing what he had done, and how hard he had done it.

He knelt down, trying to comfort me, trying to get me to stand up so he could take a look at my face, but I backed away as he reached out for me. I was through. I had had it. I was leaving. Right now. I wasn't going to stand here and let my father use me as his personal punching bag, no matter how angry he was. He knew that I couldn't take the power he could give to other men. I couldn't take a playful punch to the arm, or a ruffle of the hair. It would hurt me. Like it or not, I am a small person.

I stood up, still cradling my cheek, and ran up to my room.

"Hiccup," my father called after me. But I wasn't planning on stopping.

I had planned for this. I already had a bag ready. It had a week supply of food and water, a thick blanket, and some bandages. I was just about to jump out of the window to make my escape, when I remember something. I ran over to my bed, and snatched the Teddy bear that was on it. My mother had made it for me when I was born, and I had a feeling I would want it. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my bag. I jumped out of the window, and landed on the ground. I rolled. Even though it was only a ten foot drop, I was small and with a big bag on my back, the drop hurt. But I ignored the pain and ran into the forest to the direction of Toothless.

Before I left, I ran by the shop and grabbed the bow and arrow I was making. I would need a way to defend myself. Then, I sprinted into the woods. I could hear my father calling after me. But I just kept running. As I ran, more tears started to spring from my eyes. My cheek hurt, and when I landed on the ground from the jump, my ankle got twisted. I hadn't even made it to the forest, and I was already hurt. It didn't matter, I just kept running.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I had made it to the cove where I kept Toothless. The village was far behind me. My father's cries for me to come back where gone. No turning back.

Then, something moved in the shadows. I looked over a saw a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Toothless, you wanna go on an adventure?" I asked. Toothless came up to me and nudged my hand.

"Yeah. Why don't we go on a little adventure, go exploring. Leave this part of the island. What do you say?"

Toothless licked my hand in approval. I mounded on top of him. He took off into the clouds and the night sky. We flew over most of the forest, until we got to another forest. I could still see the lights from the village up here. But they couldn't see me.

We flew above all sorts of forests and ponds. There was so much on this island we didn't know about. Hiccup landed on the beach that was on the opposite side of the island. There was a little cave inside one of the nearby mountains. Toothless and I walked into it. I took out my blanket from my bag and laid it out on the hard, cave floor. Toothless curled up into a ball next to me as I laid down on my blanket. I was in a lot of pain, but I ignored it, and slowly but surely, I fell asleep.

**So, how was it? I might not write tomorrow because I am going to America's Got Talent auditions, and that might take all day. Wish me luck, and please review.**


End file.
